Digital graphic design, image editing, audio editing, and video editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as media content editing applications or media editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to create a variety of media content. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple Computer, Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit, combine, transition, overlay, and piece together different media content in a variety of manners to create a resulting media project. The resulting media project specifies a particular sequenced composition of any number of text, audio clips, images, or video content that is used to create a media presentation.
Various media editing applications facilitate such composition through electronic means. Specifically, a computer or other electronic device with a processor and computer readable storage medium executes the media content editing application. In so doing, the computer generates a graphical interface whereby editors digitally manipulate graphical representations of the media content to produce a desired result.
In many cases, the editors using a media-editing application are using it to tell a story, which will generally have a structure. This structure can be in the form of an exposition, rising action, conflict, falling action, and denouement, or it can be in the Shakespearean scene/act breakdown. However, current media-editing applications have no useful way of incorporating the structure of the story being told into either the user interface of the application or the editing process.
For example, editors will often create each scene in a presentation as a separate sequence, then copy and paste each sequence into a single master sequence for rendering. If the editor then decides to change the scene order, a very tedious process ensues as there is no structure to the master sequence. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a media-editing application that supports the creation and evolution of rich story structure as a natural aspect of the editing process. Ideally, such a story structure will provide a clear visual representation of the story and be useful in the editing process as well.